Skywire 2
Skywire 2, the sequel to Skywire, is a game by Nitrome. In Skywire 2, the player controls a cable car and tries to safely carry three passengers to the station, avoiding toy animals such as parrots and turtles. The game can optionally be played with two players. Objective The objective of each level of Skywire is to get to the station at the end of each level while keeping at least one passenger in the cable car. More points are awarded for faster completion and surviving passengers. Mode 1-Player The player moves the cable car to the end of the station. 2-Player Same as 1-player, except that the screen is split in half. Different players' cable cars are completely independent of each other on the skywire, although they can see the other player's progress by a "ghost car" on their track. Player The player controls a cable car, and can choose a color - red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, silver, rainbow (finish all Skywire 2 levels), and flashing (finish all Skywire levels, after Skywire 2 levels). Two players are allowed to pick the same color. Levels Levels in Skywire 2 are not given names. *1.The skywire travels in three large loops to the station. Geese heads rotate around the centers of the loops, pink and red. One loop has two geese, the next has one, and the third has four. At the end is a straight line to the station, which is also patrolled by two rotating geese. *2.Here, the skywire goes in straight lines, horizontally and diagonally. Camels are placed along the track, whose humps bounce up and down. Some have two humps, and others have three. Also, perched on the track are parrots which only fly out of the way for about a second if the cable car comes close. *3.In level 3, the skywire uses winding turns to get to the end. Gradually its curves lead down to the station. Birds are above the skywire at certain points, which drop bombs. Rhinoceroses are standing on patches of grass. When the cable car comes near them, rhinoceroses charge at the player. The danger in this level is that two of the birds drop bombs which will hit the cable car if the player just speeds. *4.In this level, the skywire goes up and down diagonally with very long parts. Pandas with parachutes descend from the sky. After three and a half down-and-up sequences, the cable car reaches the station. *5.This level's skywire curves in different directions to the end. Along the way, the player must dodge kangaroos whose joeys jump out of their pouches. They rarely hit, but sometimes on a downward slope the joeys happen to hit the cable car. *6.In level 6, the skywire goes mostly in straight lines, slowly downward near the sea and back to the middle, to meet the station. On the skywire, dangers are snakes. The snakes come out of the pots when the cable car comes close, and if the player just speeds they will be hit by the snakes. At the bottom is an octopus that jumps out of the water. There is a shortcut in this level - at one point, there is a line where part of the track falls off after a while of staying on it. If the player lets the cable car stay there, when the track falls the skywire will land on a piece of track closer to the station. *7.Level 7's skywire track turns left and right to reach the station, at the top-right. Along the way are moles that go in and out of reach of the cable car. Parrots are also on the track, and bomb-dropping birds are also here. Here, parts of the track do not connect, so the player has to accelerate enough to get to the next part. *8.Here in level 8, the skywire loops in five circles or parts of circles. In the circles are peacocks whose tails spin around until a certain time, when they fan out their tails that extend to half of the circle. Also near the track are bombing birds. *9.In the ninth level, first the track winds up and down, which makes the player lose control of their speed. Unfortunately, parrots stand at the top of the curves, so the player must control his or her speed. Next, the trail goes up and down with bigger curves, and now there are giraffes whose heads and necks pop out of boxes. Finally, the player must go underwater and go through circular chains of snakes, which have two openings. After going underwater, coming up for air, and coming down again, finally the cable car comes up and reaches the station. *10.Level number ten is shown as a skull on the level menu, because it contains a boss. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. *19. *20. *21. *22. *23. *24. *25. *26. *27. *28. *29. *30. Enemies This list is incomplete. *Geese on spinning wheels *Camels whose with two or three humps that fly up and down *Parrots that briefly fly off the skywire if the cable car comes close *Birds (seagulls?) that drop bombs *Rhinos with wheels, that charge when the cable car comes close *Pandas that descend from the sky with parachutes *Kangaroos whose joeys jumps out from their pouches *Snakes (cobras?) that quickly jump out of pots if the cable car comes close *Octopuses that jump out of the water *Mole-like robots (cameo from Off the Rails) that periodically go up and down *Giraffes (heads and necks only) that pop out of boxes *Snakes that are in circles, with one or two openings to let the cable car through *Turtle that is a boss, which moves its flippers and tail underwater and its head above water Controls Player 1 - Up - accelerate and move forward, Down - brake (not automatic) and move backwards Player 2 - W - accelerate and move forward, S - brake and move backwards Scores A player's score is the number of time units (start with 999) multiplied by the number of passengers still on the cable car. This is totaled up every level, but when the player loses three passengers, the score is reset to zero. The high score lists shows the top 100 scores. Trivia *The mole enemy is also an enemy in Off the Rails. *Two of the many passengers are the green and blue trolls from Square Meal. Category:Main Games Category:Games